Compromises
by my3deadlysins
Summary: Jazzy hates formal occasions, what will ALice do to help him forget? Set during Twilight. Pre-smut. JasperxAlice


**Disclaimer: In absolutely no way am I Stephanie Meyer, though I kinda wish I was...in a way...okay, not really. I like being me. **

* * *

Compromises

Jasper paced their living room. Alice had told him to wait downstairs while she got changed in their room. He didn't see the point of it but he loved her too much to argue. There he was, all dolled up in a tux, waiting for his wife to finish getting dressed up so they could go to the prom. Which, by the way, was in the gym.

"Aww…doesn't Jazzy look all handsome." Jasper turned his head slightly, catching Emmett walking out the door with Rosalie, Emmett flashing him a grin. "We'll see you and Alice there," he finished with a smirk. He knew how much Jasper hated formal occasions. All of the Cullens knew it. And yet Alice was still forcing him to go.

He remembered the night she told him that they were going.

_They were lying on their couch, her head resting on his chest as he absent mindedly flipped though a book. It was __Pride and Prejudice__. Alice was playing with the edge of his azure cotton shirt when she looked up at him and said, right out of the blue, "Jasper, we're going to the Prom."_

_It took several seconds for him to process this. Once he did, his hand that had been gently sweeping up and down her marble arm stopped. "Alice," he said, silky voice full warning. "Why are we going to Prom?"_

_"Because Bella will be there, and I want to." _

_He sighed, then looked down at his beautiful wife, and smiled. Being in a relationship meant compromising. Swallowing your pride to do what your wife wanted to do, know matter how much you didn't. "When do you want to go shopping?" _

_Alice squealed and hugged him, "Thank you, Jazzy."_

"_Mhmm. No problem, sweetie."_

"_No, I mean it. Thank you so much, I know how much you don't like these types of things. I remember the last Prom we went to, that was a disaster." _

_Jasper chuckled fondly at the memory. Somehow, he ended up getting sticky alcoholic fruit punch dumped on him as a joke. Emmett was responsible, of course. _

"_I have a way to make this Prom seem a little more enjoyable."_

"_And--" Jasper started to say, but was cut of by Alice leaning over him and kissing him. He tossed the book onto the table before pulling Alice fully on top of him. She snuck her hands up under his t-shirt, tracing lightly over smooth alabaster skin, smiling into his mouth as his lips parted to emit a soft moan. _

_He kissed under her jaw, scrapping his teeth lightly over her neck, twisting their bodies rapidly so he was on top. His hands came up, one resting to the side of her to support his weight, the other twining in her midnight locks. She squirmed under him, pressing herself closer, racking his shirt up and over his golden covered head. His mouth returned from their voyage down her neck, pressing against her lips. His tongue peeked out, requesting entry. She gave in with a groan when his hand left her hair, smoothing down her chest to slip it under her top, fingers playing across candescent skin. _

"Jasper?"

Her harmonic voice broke though his memory, bringing him back to the present. With startled realization, he noticed that his breathing was ragged, off beat. Alice's breath was likewise as erratic. She stood there, clutching the banister, bedecked in a black satin dress. Triangular cutouts bared large portions of snowy skin, not helping the situation.

He smiled, then frowned when he realized that the only reason Alice was affected was because he let his stupid emotions run rampant. Jasper was surprised she hadn't attacked him from the amount of love and lust he was putting off. Sending out a wave of calm, he relaxed when her unnecessary breathing slowed considerably, back to a normal cadence.

She glided into his arms, stretching up to deliver a chaste kiss then smiling at him. "Ready to go?"

"Well we can't let Rosalie and Emmett monopolize the dance floor, can we?"

He forced himself to think about how happy this was making her. After all, relationships are about compromising.

* * *

**Okay, I know that this definitely wasn't my best work. I never realized how hard it was to write about Jasper. Oh well, if they are a little OOC, I apologize. Review, please. Pretty please? With a cherry on top? Or vanilla ice cream?**


End file.
